StarFox: Vacationed
by StarFoxyMcCloud
Summary: General Pepper decides to pay the members of StarFox an IOU for saving the universe from the Aparoid Queen with two weeks of no call-ins! Fox finds that these two weeks can be the most opportune moment to get closer to Krystal, especially since she's been flirting with him as of recent. Things will be perfectly fine...right? Updates every weekend.
1. Chapter 1:General Pepper's Proposition

Fox McCloud stepped out of his room at around 5 in the morning, looking out into the vast emptiness of space; it had become part of his usual routine for the past 10 or so years now. Although he had taken a shower just a few minutes before, he still felt extremely groggy. He kept walking down the long, semi-bland hallway, passing Falco Lombardi's room, then Slippy Toad's, and then Krystal's. Seeing her name on her door always made him smile in the morning; he had grown a fond attachment to the blue vixen, so much of one that he had contemplated asking her to be his mate, though he usually chickened out within 10 feet away of her when he tried. He continued on, navigating down the complex hallways of the Great Fox and into the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't much of a morning person, Krystal." The vulpine had stumbled across her once he entered the room. She looked god-awful tired with purple bags under her eyes and about 4 empty mugs, once presumably filled with coffee.

"Heh," she gave a sly look, "I couldn't sleep, really." Fox walked over to the coffee machine across from her. He pushed a few buttons, and soon the coffee began to pour.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?" he hesitated.

"Oh! Uh..." Krystal began.

 _Damnit, I pressured her, didn't I?_ , Fox thought

"I've been stressed recently-about the whole Aparoid thing, anyway. I mean, I know it's been a few months, and that we got rid of every last one of them, but I just feel horrible knowing everyone had been harmed, or even killed. We could've kept Falco and Slippy near Corneria while you and I took care of Sauria; then General Pepper would've been safe. And when Peppy practically-"

"Krystal," Fox held her hand for comfort, "It's okay. We didn't know that the Aparoids would attack Corneria City, and Peppy did what he had to do to get us through the shield. Believe me, I feel the same way here and there. But what had happened, happened. We can't prevent it now. Besides, everyone who had been in danger is now safe."

She looked down at the table, unsure of what to say. A ding went off, signaling Fox's coffee was ready.

"It'll be okay, Krystal."

"I know, Fox." she sighed.

"You want pancakes for breakfast?"

"You know it, Foxy-boy!" she had teased him, causing his orange fur to turn a dark red. It wasn't often when he'd make his amazing pancakes.

Within half an hour, everyone began smelling breakfast, and in 15 minutes , everyone was waiting for their food. After it was all done and everyone ate, Fox began cleaning up, everyone but Krystal doing whatever else there was to do. She volunteered to help him clean the dishes, which both were extremely thankful for, since here and there they would accidentally touch hands. Once they finished, they both sat down at the table.

"So, Krystal?" Fox asked, a large knot appearing in his stomach.

"Hmm?", she tilted her head and gave him a cute confused face.

"Uh..wh-what do you think of StarFox as of recent?"

"Oh! Well," she began, "I've loved it ever since day one. I mean, everyone's so nice to me, especially you, Fox."

"Th-thanks...", the vulpine began blushing again.

"What do you think of it?"

"Well," Fox cleared his throat, "I mean, it can be fun, but it can also be pretty tough. I remember before you joined, we were asked to do a bounty. Since we didn't really know what we were doing, the guy figured us out, and Peppy had to actually lure him into the Great Fox before we managed to corner him. The point is, it took about a week to successfully get the job done."

"I see..."

They both sat around twiddling their thumbs, thinking of something to say. In a moment of pure luck, Slippy came in to break the awkwardness.

"Guys, guys," the Toad croaked, "General Pepper is on the communication link! He says he's got an important message!"

Fox and Krystal looked at each other for a second before looking back at Slippy, getting up and walking into the command room.

"What's the new mission, General?" Falco's heavy Brooklyn accent was getting even more heavy.

"Members of StarFox," the old Nixon-sounding hound began, "After a while of reconsideration and reconstruction, we have decided to give you two weeks of a vacation, consider it a paid IOU for single-handedly defeating the Aparoid Queen."

Everyone gasped in awe. "But General," Peppy budged in, "What if there's an attack somewhere by StarWolf? Who'll stop them?"

"You've got nothing to worry about, . If a problem arises, we'll order a troop to go and stop it. You'll have two weeks to do whatever you want. The only thing I couldn't get was living quarters for you. Being on the Great Fox doing nothing for two weeks seems less...vacation-y."

"We can all crash at my old place," Fox quickly added, "I believe it should still be in my name."

"Great," General Pepper howled, "Consider it in action. Take care, StarFox. Pepper out."

The message ended, leaving everyone to start heading their rooms to pack for Corneria. To Fox, these two weeks with Krystal were going to be the best thing to ever happen to him.

 **A/N: Hey, hey, first actual non-one-shot! I had an idea for a vacation plotting in the back of my mind, and now I finally get to use it! I'm gonna be updating this story probably every weekend, at least once. I'm also thinking about adding Katt into the story, but I'm not too sure yet. Reviews would be nice, and (obviously) I don't own StarFox.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home, StarFox

Corneria, near Fox's home: The Past

"...And General Pepper actually agreed to fund project StarFox?" Fox's mother, Vixy, had wide eyes and a smile forming. His father, James, had recently went to the General about forming a special group of mercenaries to not only help out with the Cornerian fleet, but to test out the features of a newly developed fighter jet known as an Arwing. He felt that telling his family on the ride home was the best time to tell them.

"Yep," James said, "I didn't mention anything about the mother-ship for StarFox yet; he was already worried enough with the budget for the team itself."

"Surely you can't do it all on your own, Dad." a young ten-year-old Fox squeaked from the back seat.

"I'm having a couple of friends from the Army join me, son."

"Cool!" he laughed a bit, "You think I can fly with you guys?"

"Someday, when you're older, Fox." James said, smiling. He knew his son would love the idea of StarFox; Fox loved the idea of flying, plus James had named it after him, after all.

...

Corneria, near Fox's home: The Present

"You're sure you switched the security systems to the ON position, right Fox?" Peppy asked with a little bit of resentment. Everyone had gotten in Fox's old car, one he hadn't seen in at least a year or two; he was lucky enough the staff of the Cornerian base was willing to maintain it in his absence of being in space for months and months on end.

"Yes, Peppy." Fox replied, it was probably the 15th time in a row he's said that now.

"And ROB 64 isn't gonna go haywire and set the kitchen on fire like last time we took off?"

"He won't be doing anything but maintaining the ship and keeping tabs on security." Fox REALLY didn't want to play '20 Questions' with Peppy right now; he had getting to his childhood home and Krystal on his mind. _Maybe I should've let Falco drive._

Krystal, who Fox was glad for taking the upfront passenger seat next to him, didn't need to use her telepathy to notice Fox was under a small form of duress; especially with the old hare badgering him about everything that he had done just a few hours before packing his own stuff up. "Peppy, I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she said softly, "Fox rarely makes a mistake anyway." She paused for a moment, a her fingers caressing her chin before her ears lifted up, saying: "Actually, I've never seen Fox make a mistake once."

"There were his old Math and Chemistry tests back in high school," Falco grinned, "I always seen red ink all over those things."

"Falco, please stop being an asshole." Fox sighed.

"Hey, who ya callin' an asshole?"

"You!"

"N-No-" Falco began, Slippy peeking through in the back seat.

"Hey, we're here!", he croaked. Fox slammed on the brakes, realizing he was in his old neighborhood. Sure enough, the house was still standing. The home itself, on the outside, looked warm and inviting, even though it had been vacant for a little while now. It was two stories tall, but very large, sporting a bay window on the first and second floor, on opposite sides of each other. If anything, it looked more like a Victorian home than anything else, just really small.

As Fox pulled into the driveway, he noticed Krystal's eye were widened, filled with a mixture of awe and curiosity. She had a faint smile on her snout; to him, it was the most beautiful thing he's seen all day. "Welp, we're here, guys!" He got out along with everyone else, handing them their respective luggage. When Krystal finally got to hers, he found a small window of opportunity. "Hey, uh, that's okay, Krystal. I can get your stuff. I'm not carrying that much."

"You sure?" a half-puzzled look on her face, "It _is_ pretty heavy." Fox grabbed it, the weight actually almost bringing him down as he pulled everything else out. "Y-yeah," he said, huffing once or twice, "I've carried plasma cannon ammo heavier than this." He almost tripped after walking 10 feet, giving her a smile to let her know he was okay. _He's so romantic,_ she thought, her eyesight immediately resting on his exposed arms from the T-shirt he was wearing, _And buff._

Since it was large on the inside, the furniture and pictures all over the house were spread out to excuse itself for it's vastness. It somehow pulled itself off, though walking around gave a bit of an awkward feel to the building. He motioned Krystal to follow him upstairs, showing her where everything was. "...And finally, your room is here." He opened the door and went to put her things on her bed; her room had the bay window upstairs. It was quite large, with a queen-sized bed, a dresser with a mirror, a guest bathroom, and a walk-in closet. There were photos of his mother and father here and there, giving her the indication that this was once their room. "I'll be unpacking if you need anything. Falco and Slip are probably watching TV, like always, and Peppy...well, he's doing whatever. 'Probably unpacking."

"Fox..?" she asked timidly. "Hmm?" his head was tilted slightly.

"I love this room, thank you." A warm smile appeared on Fox's face, as well as a blush.

"You're welcome. I'd figured you'd like it. It's the biggest one in the house, and, in my opinion, probably the nicest looking, so it's something other than your room back on the Great Fox." Krystal blushed a little, remembering when Fox had first taken her onto the team. He had gotten to her room, realizing it was small, and opted to go get his stuff, move it to her room, and let her have his. Though the gesture was nice, she simply hugged him, telling him it was 'the most amazing room he could give her.'

"Yeah...", she said, commenting on his parent's room. They both stood around for a moment, Krystal looking at one of the walls, Fox staring down at his feet. "I, uh...better get going.." He waved to her, closing her door. He waited a couple of seconds before moving down the hall. _God damn, what an idiot I was! I could've at least made some form of remark about her!  
_

When opened the door to his room, he actually managed to shock himself. The bedroom looked as it had been preserved for the past 10 years, as if a young teenage Fox still lingered within. All over the walls, there were posters for bands, old blueprints for fighter planes (which his father had given to him), and a bookshelf with a TV on top of it, old gaming systems still hooked up. He wondered why on Corneria he would actually leave his room like that, until it hit him: he never slept in it when StarFox wasn't in space; he typically would crash on the couch or in one of the guest bedrooms. He slowly opened his bag, taking in the nostalgia preserved into the room.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Fox went downstairs, looking around the house. All of the sudden, it seemed empty, as if everyone downstairs all went back to the Great Fox. "Hello? Falco? Slippy?"

"They've all went out." Peppy walked in from behind Fox, startling him.

"Oh," he said, "Where to?"

"Slippy said he was going to visit his father while he was still in town, and Falco mentioned something about drinking and Katt...?"

"That sounds like Falco, alright."

"I'm actually heading out to go see Lucy, if that's okay; you remember her, right?" Peppy asked. Fox nodded; he actually remembered being really close to Lucy, but then something happened, which he couldn't remember.

"Yeah, you can go, old timer. Just make sure to tell her I said 'Hi'"

Peppy laughed a little saying before he walked out: "Will do, Fox. You enjoy your time with Krystal, now." As Peppy walked out of the house, realization slapping Fox when he heard the last thing Peppy said.

 _It's just me and Krystal._

 **A/N: So, there's Chapter Two! I had an idea where flashbacks of Fox's family before the actual StarFox games happened would play out before the actual chapter, what do you guys think? I'm always reading for reviews to improve these things, so..yeah.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: An Afternoon With Krystal

_Corneria, Fox's House: The Past_

The only sound in the gigantic house was the sound of little 'pitter-patters' of a young 14-year-old Fox McCloud on a bright Christmas Day. It had been four years since his father founded StarFox, and it had it's ups and downs to the little one. There were a lot of those ups in the eyes of the young fox; he could by flying games more often, buy more CD's...what else could a kid his age really want? He found himself having more hang-outs with his friends Slippy and Falco, and, on occasion, probably the cutest girl in his class: Fara Phoenix.

Fara, to him, was almost like having a second mom-at least, it helped she looked like her so much. Her mother had died half a year earlier; he was never able to get all the details on how, just that it involved the car and some dude named "Andy" or something. She was the one to comfort him in those times, and he was extremely fortunate when she did. He was always nervous to talk to his friends about Fara (if not, then Falco), thinking they would start referring to her as his 'girlfriend', though he had secretly wished she had been.

Fox finally plopped himself down onto the couch of the living room, turning the TV on, imbibing whatever useless information just-so-happened to be on it while taking a sip of some hot chocolate. His father hadn't been there due to a long mission, but he managed to get his son a Christmas present before he took off. It had been a large RC model of the public release of a brand new 'Arwing', though he was lucky enough to see it in prototype form; he always played with it whenever he could.

Sure enough, he had nothing to really do that day; all he really had to do was watch the house, like he did everyday. Fox had been watching TV for a good couple hours before he had gotten up to get a drink, only making it about 11:30 in the morning. That's when he heard a knock at the front door.

Of all people it could've been, it happened to be Fara. She had the cutest of smiles on her face when Fox opened the door, and her eyes seemed to be holding something of major importance. "Hi, Fox." She waved.

"Hey, Fara," he waved back to her, then scratching the nape of his neck, "What's up?"

"Not much. I thought you'd wanna hang out, I didn't get much this year, and I was super bored."

"Sure," he said, motioning her to come in, she following him inside, "Hey, aren't your parents gonna, like, wonder where you are?"

"Nah," she shook her head as she took of her heavy winter coat, "You know my mom's got all those insurance clients up her ass, and my dad's probably sucked up into some type of sport. Plus, in case they do, I just told my little brother to tell them that I was heading up to Fay's place."

"I see..." Fox nodded his head, then offering her if she wanted anything to have, which she declined. She had actually taken fancy to watching whatever he was watching, as she noticed the TV was on. It had been 20 minutes of silence until she actually piped up, during a commercial.

"Hey, Fox?"

"Hmm?", he poked his head up from the couch.

"I, uh...hanging out with you wasn't the only thing I wanted to do."

"Oh, what did you have in mind? I mean, we could go sledding, or have a snowball fight, or-" Fox was immediately shut up as Fara gave him his first kiss, something he had looked forward to for a little while now.

 _Corneria, Fox's House: The Present_

Fox was laughing internally at how coincidental his luck was for once. First the General tells them that they're getting a vacation on top of a large stack of Cornerian Credits, and now everyone else goes off to do whatever the hell they wanted to, leaving him alone with the most beautiful, most smartest, most...well, everything, really...but that's when his heart started racing.

 _Krystal and I are alone,_ he thought, _What if I make things really awkward? What if I do something completely stupid in front of her?_ His teeth began chattering, _What if she doesn't even like me?_

He was broken from his pessimistic thoughts as he heard her delicate footsteps coming down from upstairs. _Crap, crap, crap!_ He looked around for something to give him an appearance of actually doing something, when... _The TV!_

As Krystal peeked in the living room from the steps, her face almost turned into a smile as she gave a small, cute little chuckle. "Well, well, looks like the great Fox McCloud does know how to relax." She put her hands onto her hips.

"Heh, yeah, you got me, Krystal. I was watching, uh," he looked on the screen to whatever had been left on by Falco, "Awesome-st Celebrities of All Time."

"Sounds riveting," she said slyly, "Mind if I watch with you?"

"Not at all, M'lady", he replied. As she sat down, she looked around her.

"Hey, where's everyone else? I'm not sensing their thoughts anywhere."

"Peppy's with Lucy, Slip is with Belintino, and Falco's probably wasted in a bathroom in a bar with Katt."

Krystal thought for a moment, "Yeah, that sounds about like Falco." They both laughed. There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"So it's just you and me, then, Fox?"

"Yep."

"Sounds...exciting." She bit her lower lip slightly, "What's for dinner?"

"I was leaving that one as a surprise."

"Ooo, a fox of mystery," she got a little closer to him.

"Well, there's a lot more mystery coming, if you so want it, Krystal." He gave her a flirtatious look. _Not slapping me yet._

"I'd like to know now." _Just tell her_ , Fox thought. She was oh-so close to him, just a little bit of a spark, and he'd be able to show her how he's felt since day one.

"Krystal..." Fox whispered. _She's wanting you to._

"Fox..." Krystal whispered back.

"...You want the TV remote?" He gulped and groaned internally on how chicken he was near her. _Ugh, dumbass!_

"Oh...um, sure..." She looked and sounded _very_ disappointed. He handed her the remote, wishing he could just kick himself in the head. She gave him a little smile, almost like a small sign as if she were saying, 'It's okay.' He took the hint, and gave her a little smile back.

...

About an hour later, Fox asked her if she wanted dinner yet, which she said yes to after rubbing her stomach. "I'll call you when it's ready." He said, walking away from the couch and into the kitchen, Krystal just thinking.

She actually always liked Fox since he had welcomed her to the team and live on the Great Fox; it was there she was shown his first act of chivalry, where she had awesome friends, and the place she actually caught a glimpse of Fox shirtless. _He_ is _pretty toned._ She absolutely loved it when he would have those moments like a little while ago. She knew he liked her back, and, though disappointed when they happened, found it funny how nervous the 'amazing, calm, and collected Fox McCloud' could be around her. _I'm gonna get him to tell me by the end of this vacation_ , a thought forming in her head, _Even if it means getting him to do it in front of everyone else._

Smiling at her idea, she decided to keep watching TV. It hadn't been long before Fox called her to dinner, at least half an hour, which their meal had been a savory steak dinner, with the lights dimmed and even a candle lit on the table. "Fox," she said in awe, "It took you that long to do all this?"

"Yep," he said, half nervous thinking she wasn't into it, "You like?"

"Like it?" I LOVE it! Thank you, Fox! It looks awesome!" Fox had pulled up her chair, which she sat down in. "Thanks, Foxy-Boy" He blushed, her soon following. "Y-you're welcome."

Krystal took a bite of her steak, her eyes widening wide. Fox was silently panicking, thinking she hated it. "Is it okay? I-I can go-"

"Fox." She looked at him directly in his eyes. "I can't lie when I say this is literally the best gods damned meat I've ever eaten."

"Thanks," he blushed, relieved. "I just put some flavoring on it, nothing too out of my small expertise."

"Well, I don't think it was just the flavoring. This is amazing, Fox. I love all of...this!" She said, her arms showcasing how he presented the room.

"Anything for you, Krystal." He smiled. It wasn't even day two and he was loving every second of this vacation.

 **A/N: Well, here's some Fox and Krystal stuff, I guess. I felt the need to update this on a not weekend because I didn't update Sunday. Reviews are appreciated, as always, and thank you guys so much for actually reading my stuff, I didn't think I'd get nearly as many readers as I thought I would.**


	4. Chapter 4: Krystal Plans Big

_Corneria, Wolf's House: The Past  
_

Though most of the time James would have Fox stay at the house alone when he was on missions, there were the semi-rare lengthy missions where he didn't want Fox alone all the time, which is where his friend, Ryan O'Donnell came in. James would usually call up Ryan and make sure that Fox could live at his place until he came back, to which he would usually never care; unknown to James, Ryan was probably the worst person to ask. He was a man who, ever since the birth of his son, Wolf, had let himself go, and you would typically find him either higher than the Cornerian Command Tower, watching dirty movies on the holo-TV, or a combination of the two. He was unemployed and divorced, which meant this was the _only_ thing you'd ever really find him do when he wasn't fixing cars.

The first time Fox walked home with Wolf (who was 4 years older than him yet still in the 10th Grade), his eyes laying upon the small shack of a home, he gave pity towards Wolf and his father. The outside was in great need of repair, with parts of the house even falling off, and the lawn needed heavy work; it was so dead, it was nothing but grey, with some parts half-cut, and others not even bothered with. The interior was even worse; some rooms had absolutely no wall paper, or some of it was peeling from the years of neglect, with half of the windows not even having glass or part of the glass was broken.

After about a month, he would get used to it, which was usually when James came to pick him up. However, his father as of recent had been gone for three. Supposedly, he had gone on his most important mission, which was to kill the evil ruler of Venom, Andross. So as of now, Fox just plopped himself onto Ryan's couch, turned on his gaming station, and began playing.

Within a few hours, Ryan had sat down next to Fox, watching him play. It was only a few minutes before Wolf and his new girlfriend were tiptoeing behind the couch, hoping his father wouldn't notice him, but failed.

"Where are you two going?"

"Angela and I are just goin' to the ice cream parl'er down on 5th Avenue." Wolf replied, a shit-eating grin showing up on the lupine's face.

"Oh, really?" Ryan smirked, taking a chug of some booze in his paws.

"Yew've got nothin' to worry about, Dad," Wolf sighed, "I'll make sure that Angela's safe, get 'er home by 10, and be here with more whiskey 'fer ya."

"Bring Fox with you while you're going out," he thumbed at the vulpine, "He's been glued to this thing for three hours, and I'm missin' my shows."

Fox's ears popped up while he got up to go turn the system off, soon following Wolf to the beat-up pickup in front of the garage. There had been silence for a good few minutes, until Wolf parked on a street in Fox's neighborhood.

"H-hey, Wolf? I don't think-"

"Shut up," Wolf looked at Fox in the rear view mirror, "We aren't goin' to the par'ler. Earlier, Angela and I were walkin' to the most borin' place on Corneria, and-"

"You were gonna fail that Chem test if I didn't take you to the library."

"Yeah, yeah," Wolf shrugged, "Anyway, on the way there, we passed 'yer little girlfriend's house. We seen some bull on the football team give her a little peck on 'er lips, an' I don't think it was in just a 'friendly way.'"

Fox looked at Fara's house, there were no lights on except for where her living room was. "You're joking with me, Wolf. Fara wouldn't-"

"She would." Wolf handed Fox a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment. Though smudged, he could view into her window, and sure enough, there was some bull sitting next to her on the couch, making out with her.

 _Corneria, Fox's House: The Present_

After dinner, Krystal and Fox and both voted to just going back to the TV and watched it until the others came back, which only Slippy and Peppy came back. They both said goodnight to the toad and the hare, before standing in the hall, by their bedrooms, Krystal's words repeating in his head as he fell asleep, coming in and out in different orders, like broken pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. There was one thing, however, that stayed there better: her gestures. The way she got interested in that brief, intimate moment between the two puzzled Fox. Her tender and inviting lips, her smile...he wanted to say that he knew she liked him back, but he couldn't. He was too nervous; for all he knew, she could've just thought that's how Cornerians acted, since as of recent, she's been trying to bring herself to Cornerian culture; if it was for him, he had no idea. Krystal had picked up on his worrying as she went to bed, realizing she had to step up her A-game.

The next morning, they both woke up at 9:00, breakfast already made by Peppy and a very hungover and half-clothed Falco and Katt sitting on the couch, trying to recollect what both of them had done the previous night.

"So, what are all of us doing today?" Peppy asked, interrupting the silence of breakfast.

"My dad and I are going to the Cornerian Science Museum, we were talking about it all day yesterday," Slippy said first.

"Falco's comin' to my place!" Katt shouted from the other room.

"Uh, well...", Fox began to think of something, hopefully something not sketchy nor too simple.

"I was gonna go shopping at the Cornerian Mall for a new bathing suit," Krystal spoke up, "I was actually hoping Fox could come with me, I still owe him from all the times he's gotten enemies off my tail, and I wanna get him something while we're there."

"Heh," Fox said, blushing, "You gave me supplies those times, it's alright."

"Yeah, but I feel like I could do more."

"Y-yeah", Fox looked down at his food.

"Well, it's settled then! I'll stay here and watch the house, then." Peppy said.

Fox and Krystal went out at around 11:00; the shopping center wasn't too far from Fox's house, at least a 20 minute walk. In it, there were loads of food courts, gaming stores, and of course, multiple clothing outlets. They went in a swimming store, and, after waiting a few minutes, she had an entire arm full of bathing suits, both for her and him. After an hour of Krystal trying on her clothes, giving Fox an amazing sight and receiving compliments and a blush from him when she came out, they paid for the suits, and Krystal grew a little smirk on her face.

"Ready for part two for today, Fox?"

"Part two?"

"Yeah," she said, holding his hand, "We're gonna go to the beach, and I can tell you for a fact it's gonna be just you and me." She smiled at him, talking to him in a seductive tone.

"We are?"

"Mmm-hmm. Why else would I buy a new bikini and some swim trunks just to not wear 'em?"

"Good point," he said, looking down, "I guess I kinda like that idea." He said, holding her hand a little more firmly as they headed towards the car. What else could be more fun than going to the beach with Krystal?

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter is a bit boring, I wanted some grand scheme to go on with Fox and Krystal, and this was the only real thing I could think of. It'll be more exciting next chapter, I promise! Also, I had no idea how to make Wolf sound "country" in a story, so that was the best I could do. XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

_Corneria, Wolf's Truck: The Past_

Fox McCloud felt like the shittiest person in the entire Lylat system; here he was, at 15 years old, his mother passed away, his father gone on missions so often, it almost seemed as if though he was dead in his son's life, he was living with the biggest asshole and slob in Corneria City, who had been so unintelligent it made so much sense why an 19 year old was in 10th grade, and to add on all of that, here was his girlfriend, Fara Phoenix, who was the last person he could share his own damn feelings with, the one person he was looking towards the future to, just to have all those dreams crushed by her. He felt empty; as if her and that god damned bull or whatever sucked all of his energy and ambitions out of his person, now on the verge of passing out on the sudden realization his life was a total shit-fest at the moment.

"I, uh...I hope you know I don't mean to burst your bubble in any way, Fox, we just wanted to make you aware of the fact your girlfriend is a total bitch." Wolf said, looking at the gauges of the car while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I see that now." he said, continuing to look in through her window.

"What are you going to do now?" Wolf's girlfriend piped up, saddened for Fox.

"I dunno," he said, finally turning away to look at her, "What should I do? Go in there and ask her why the heck some bull is in a make-out session with her?"

"If you, uh, need me to get the shotgun..." Wolf began, smirking a bit at the young vulpine.

"Wolf O'Donnell!" his girlfriend smacked the back of his head.

"What?" he said, laughing for a second, "I'm joking. But if you ever need somethin', Fox, don't hesitate." Wolf looked at the dashboard clock, "Shit, you gotta be home soon."

"Damn," she looked down, "I was hoping we could go get some ice cream."

"Yeah...but I made a promise to my dad. I'm not normally one to actually worry about that shit, but seeing how he's been recently, I'm actually nervous he'll go through my room and find out I kinda stole some stuff from him, and I don't want that situation to come up, especially if he's gonna ground me."

...

It had been a month since Fox found out, and in a couple of days of when it happened, he ended up breaking up with Fara. She didn't really care; at least, not in her eyes. Her tone of voice tried to pull it off as ashamed, but Fox knew well she didn't give two shits about him. Things began going downhill from there, too. Since she was popular, Fox had basically been friends with all of the jocks and higher-ups of his class; the ones who beat him up whenever possible had actually been his friends. Since he broke up with her, that was all gone, so he was back at square one, at the table where he, Falco, and Slippy sat at before the whole escapade. He thought that they'd be a little reluctant to let him back in the group; it turns out Falco made a bet to Slippy that he'd be crawling right back, and obviously won. _At least that didn't change._

About a week after that, the most horrible news he could possibly hear came from the TV. He remembered it well; Ryan was sitting on the couch, as usual, with a beer in his hands, Wolf was in his room, probably playing video games. The dog reporting the news finished up a story about a robbery on 8th and Grand, and then the words came out, the ones that would haunt him forever.

 _James McCloud, leader of Cornerian team StarFox was killed on Venomian soil a week ago._

Fox's whole world flipped in a matter of seconds. He didn't know what to say, or what to do; he just sat there, eyes widened, maw open. He looked over to Ryan; he was too drunk to comprehend why Fox was so shocked, in fact, he was a little pissed off a Fox because he _was_ shocked. Wolf didn't hear the words, and his girlfriend wasn't there either; Fox didn't have a girlfriend to console him anymore, so there was only one thing he could do.

 _He ran outside._

A thousand thoughts began flowing in his head, overwhelming him as he kept running down the unkempt sidewalk. He didn't know where he was going, what he was going to do; the only thing in his head besides the thoughts was to keep going. A little part of him died; a little part of him wanted to die. More and more, the voices of memories began flooding him.

 _"Fox, I know Mom is gone, I didn't even know that would happen to her. I'm gonna make it up to you..."_

 _"Fox, I'm not going to be home tomorrow, or for a little while. I've got a special mission from General Pepper. I'm going to Venom to..."_

 _"I love you, Fox."_

...

 _Corneria, Fox's Backyard: The Present_

Fox and Krystal had ended up going to the beach only for a few hours, but the time there was totally worth it; of course, they flirted with each other like crazy, both causing a blush from the other for a little while. Fox was lucky enough to give Krystal a massage; she had asked for one, and, when he did, she said his massages were, "As good as his cooking." By the time they got back home, everyone was gone again, so once again, it had been up to Fox to make dinner.

"Hey, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Hm?"

"I know dinner isn't even gonna be prepared for like 5 hours, but what is it tonight?"

"I dunno...I was thinking about something easy, like burgers or something."

"Ah." She said, pausing for a moment before finally finding the guts to ask Fox, "So, uh...about when we first met..."

"Yeah?"

"You recall me telling you about what happened to my people and our planet, and about my parents..."

"Yes, I do..." Fox began nodding slowly, getting an idea what she was going to ask him.

"Well...I mean, if you don't wanna answer, that's totally fine, but...you never really talk about your parents..." She trailed off.

"Oh..N-no, it's fine. Well, technically, I became an orphan. My mother died when I was 11, and my dad, who founded StarFox, died when I was 15."

"He did?"

"Yeah. James McCloud, his name was. He founded the team when I was a kid, but a while after he did, Andross killed my mother...at least, now it was an accident. He meant for my father to be the one to die; he rigged the car to explode when it was started. My mother had to use the car that day, and then it was just me and him," Krystal put her hand on his shoulder, he smiled just a tad from her amazing touch, "Though he still kept going on with StarFox. I would babysit the house most of the time, unless he was on really long missions, then he'd send me to some guy's house, his friend...his name was Ryan, and he, of all people, was Wolf's dad."

"You knew Wolf before StarFox?"

"Yeah," he said, "He and I were pretty okay on terms and stuff. I forget where we kinda just...hated each other. Anyway, after my father died, I kept living with Ryan, simply because he didn't wanna see me in a shitty orphanage. When I was 18, I headed to the Cornerian Air Force base, where I was trained to be a fighter pilot."

"Damn," she said, "You had it rough." She consoled him by hugging him, her touch bringing a small smile to his face.

"Feh. After 10 years, it doesn't seem so bad."

"What do you mean?" The blue vixen tilted her head.

"Well, um," Fox look a bit puzzled; what _did_ he mean? "I mean, the feelings now kinda...cancel out the old ones. Like, 10 years ago, I was in one of the worst circumstances any kid could go through. But right now, just what happened in the recent past, it's one of the coolest feelings, you know? It's kind of like an aura, so to speak; it's this thing where, well..."

"...You just wanna be next to the ones you love at all times because both you and they might not see them ever again." Krystal said, smiling at Fox.

"Exactly!" Fox said; he could tell she didn't need to use telepathy to know what he was talking about. To him, that was the greatest feeling, a thought where she loved him right to his core, where they didn't need to ever go on any missions ever again, where they could just hold each other in their arms' embrace, and- _Don't be stupid,_ he scolded himself mentally, _She's just talking about her and her family._ Fox then realized that she might've picked that up with her powers, which he decided to shut his thoughts up. So, there they sat for a few moments, an awkward silence between them, before Fox had a mini idea.

"Hey, Krystal?"

"Mm?" She looked away from the TV and at Fox.

"I know I said I was gonna cook dinner, but, um...maybe you'd want to go out instead?"

"Oh...well, where do you wanna go? I mean, I don't know any restaurants on Corneria, but what did you have in mind?"

"Well, lucky for us, my cousin owns one of the most fanciest bistros in all of Corneria City, so maybe we could go there."

"Hmm," Krystal put her hand on her chin, thinking for a moment, "Okay. When, though?"

"How about at, like, 7?"

"Sounds like a date." She said seductively, leaning towards Fox, her lips opening ever so slightly. _This is it,_ he thought, instinctively leaning towards her and tilting his head, opening his lips as well. They were so close, they just needed to be an inch-

"YO, FOXY," a drunken Brooklyn accent shouted from the front door, "YA DON'T MIND KATT HERE, DO YA?"

"Ugh, damn it!" Both foxes shouted in unison.

"Uh, I mean...I don't, Falco," he began as Falco entered the living room, "Oh, and uh, we need you to watch the house tonight, Krystal and I are gonna be going out."

"Uh-huh, sure." Falco plopped himself on the couch, the smell of sweat, booze, and what the two foxes could guess to be of Katt's sex, hovering into their noses.

"We mean it. You better sleep this off and watch the house, man."

"Pssh! Sure, whateva, Mom!" He grabbed the remote and began flicking through channels while Krystal chuckling at the two for a brief moment, Fox laughing a little with her as he got up to start making reservations.

 **A/N: Hey, sorry this one came a bit late! I wanted to make up for the short update last time, and then I totally forgot about this, so here you go. Enjoy, and I don't own StarFox. Also, longest chapter ever typed so far! I really need to start making longer chapters...  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Date (Part 1)

_Corneria, Corneria City: The Past_

Fox had probably run for a good half an hour before he ran out of breath, and in that time, he had somehow made it somewhere in downtown Corneria City. The run down had been on and off with him; he'd be seeing where he was, then he'd blackout for what would seem to be not even a second, and when he came to, he'd be on a completely different street no where near the last street was. He finally couldn't take any more running, since now his heart felt like it was going to just fail him, both physically and emotionally. He went and hid in an alleyway; it was cold, dark, and raining, but somehow he felt a little bit of relief within the small area. He had sat down against one of the dirty walls, and just stared at the other for the longest time, until he could finally rationalize his thoughts. _Dad's gone_.

Fox didn't know what he would do without James, now that he had passed. He hoped that he'd either live with Peppy or Belintino, two of his dad's teammates, but seeing his current situation, Ryan would probably take him in because he'd buy some bullshit from Wolf just so the flunking bastard could pick on him for being an orphan. "I wish I was dead." He said blatantly to the brick wall in front of him.

"So does every hobo in this city, Foxie." he heard a familiar feminine voice say to his left. He was startled by it, and jumped. He turned to his left to find it was just Katt Monroe; she was the kind of girl Fara would hang out with, except a hell of a lot nicer.

"Hey, I know you," he pointed out, "You're that Monroe girl Falco Lombardi mentioned about."

"Oh, he mentioned me? When?"

"As soon as I started hanging out with Falco after-"

"After Uneven-Snouted Bitch-Face dumped you? I know, man, I was in the same boat as you...except we weren't, well...dating. She and I had been friends until a year ago when she started spreading rumors about how I slept with some dude."

"Yeah...how'd you even find me?"

"Well, Falco and I went down to throw rocks at this one store's window, but then I had seen you on the other side of the street running and crying, and he and I started following you, but Falco..."

"Ran out of breath?"

"Yep. By the way, sorry about what happened, man. We seen the news report a bit before we actually seen you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I don't know how I should feel. I mean, I know I should feel _sad_ , but...it's just...I don't know what's gonna happen next. At least, as long as I don't go back to Wolf's place."

"Wolf's an asshole," she said, "If you want, you can hang out at my place for a while, I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"I'd like that, thanks...we should probably start heading towards Falco, he's probably crawling by now." Fox said, causing the two to laugh a bit. She helped him up, and they started walking out of the alleyway.

 _Corneria, Corneria City Bistro: The Present_

Fox and Krystal had finally reached the bistro, and when they did, both of their stomachs were growling. On the phone, Fox's cousin told him not to worry about dressing too fancy, but both of them ignored all that. Fox had decided to get out an old tux he last wore at some dinner General Pepper had about a few years back. Krystal, on the other hand, had worn a slim blue dress that matched her fur, to which Fox had to use all instinct to _not_ drop his jaw.

As they entered, there was a wolf in a fancy suit asking about their reservation. Within a minute he brought them to their booth, and they sat down; looking around, the bistro was reasonably large, and the walls were filled with pictures of famous people, mostly celebrities and musicians. In a few moments, their waitress came, which made Fox's heart sink a bit. It was Fara.

She looked almost exactly the same as he had seen her when he was in high school. She was a bit taller and had more of an hourglass figure, but besides that, there was nothing different. Here they were, more than 10 years later, Fara standing in shock with her mouth agape, and Fox holding himself back from calling her a whore.

"H-Hey, Fox! Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you again...oh, um, this is Krystal, she's a friend and colleague of mine." He said, gesturing forward Krystal while she had waved.

"Oh, and date for tonight." She added, Fox nodding with her, smiling at the thought

"I see...well, Fox, I'd love to chat and catch up, but I have like 50 other people to serve, but can I get ya anything to drink?"

"Water's fine." They both said, Fara writing down on her little notepad, telling them she'll be right back, and walking off.

"You know her?" Krystal finally asked after a long pause after Fara had left; she had a small hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She was an old friend of mine, back from when I grew up. It's a _long_ story."

"Oh," she laughed, "I thought you two were dating when she started talking at first."

"What? Oh, me, dating? Nah, she's not exactly my type, and, even if she was, she wouldn't go for me, like a few people I know."

"Oh, come on, Fox. I'm sure there's a certain someone you know who would _kill_ just to be next to you." _Say something smooth, man._ Fox thought

"Eh, I dunno. I mean, you said yourself that you're my date, so I'd take it that that certain someone might not be too far." Fox grinned.

"Well," Krystal giggled, "Only a table's length apart."

"You two going to order something, or are you not ready yet?" Fara had asked with a bit of impatience; she had returned with their drinks, but the two had been so caught up they didn't notice her.

"Sorry, Fara, uh, we'll both have the steak special." Fox said nervously, watching Fara write down on the notepad and walking off.

"I see what you mean by her not being 'your type.'" Krystal smirked.

"Oh, yeah...she was like that in high school, too. Sorry if you didn't want steak, by the way, I kinda freaked out and-"

"Don't worry, man, I don't mind." They both smiled at each other, making small talk while they waited for their food."

...

 _Sargasso Space Station, Meeting Room: The Present_

"...And then, the butter will cause them to slide near the docking bay doors, and one of us will be at the control panel, and open the doors and watch them fly into space!" A green chameleon said.

"Damnit, Leon, what's your problem with buttering floors? Are you, like, craving butter or something? This is like the 4th time you've mentioned buttering floors, and I'm gonna tell you again, we already did it, and it failed. Panther, I ain't even gonna let you open your fat mouth, because all your plans involve you getting into Krystal's pants." Panther had began to walk out after that, taking a broken lamp and throwing it at Wolf, who had ducked out of the way just in time for Leon to be hit with it.

"We need some intel on StarFox, Leon, not some little kiddie plan like always." Wolf said, slamming his fist on the table.

"So, not something like ?" Leon finally sputtered after recouping from the lamp.

"Who?" Wolf eyed Leon, "Whatever. Actually, Leon, go get Panther, and get in your Wolfens. I've got a grand scheme that'll get rid of Star Fox once and for all!"

 **A/N: So, there you go! I decided to split the 'date' into two parts, I guess, and now Star Wolf is gonna have their own segments! I've got flashbacks, main storylines, and now Wolf and his shitgrin to write about in THIS**! **Anyway, enjoy, and I don't own Star Fox!**


End file.
